The Other Angel
by Dark Amystika
Summary: What if Erik wasn't alone all his life? What if he had a little sister who loved him? finally finished! please RR
1. Calming Effects

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, save Minuet 'cus I made her up, but not the others, or the story, or music, etc. If I did own Erik, I probably wouldn't be here, now would I?  
Chapter 1  
  
"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes, and stirs imagination..."  
  
'Wonder what Erik would say if he heard me singing that.' I thought. 'Oh well. Where is he anyway? He should have been home by now...oh great.'  
  
Sitting by the portcullis near the lake, gazing at the water, I was waiting for my older brother (half-brother, but let's not get technical) to come home, if you can really call it a home. We live under the Opera Populaire in Paris, on the little island on the underground lake. The lake was there as the result of an accident from when the Opera House was built. Something about the pipes bursting and flooding the basement. I don't exactly know how the island got there, but I don't think it's that important. I named our little island Le Isla de Muerta. Erik thought that was funny. He built our home himself. Not much of a home, but it's ours. I'm not complaining. As I sat there, I noticed there were ripples splashing at the bank on the lake, but I had yet to catch sight of the boat with Erik in it. If I can see ripples in the water before my brother that means he's rowing very hard, which means he's in a foul mood again. I guess I'll have to calm him down before he gets really pissed and starts mouthing off at me. At this point, I don't take it personally because he always says he's sorry afterwards, but it does get pretty annoying. I sighed, got up, went over to my piano, and sat down. I began to play and sing when I caught sight of the boat.  
  
"Qui c'e il buio fuori di me, ed anche un po dentro di me, che assurdita questa chitta senza persone!"  
  
I had heard this song in one of the operas that had been performed in the Populaire and I had liked and gotten hold of the music. And by that, I mean I stole it. No one missed it, so Erik said it was okay. I wasn't singing this time because I felt like it, I was singing because that was the fastest way to get Erik to cool down. I could hear him coming through the portcullis now. No matter what he does to it, I can always hear that thing open and close. I find this useful, because I can always tell when Erik is coming and going, so I haven't said anything about it. Erik got out of the boat and walked over to me quietly, not wanting to disturb me or give me a reason to stop. I was almost done anyway.  
  
"Il silenzio morira, la genta che c'e si confondera. E alla luce di quell sole, io contiuero a cercare te!"  
  
I turned and there was total silence for a moment, save the last notes of the song still dying away, and then Erik spoke,  
  
"You knew I was in a foul temper, I take it?" he asked.  
  
"Don't I always?" I replied.  
  
Erik chuckled a little and said, "Yes you do. But what have I told you about answering a question with a question?"  
  
"You told me that it's annoying, and that's exactly why I do it," I answered.  
  
Erik laughed this time, walked over to me, and gave me a too-tight hug. Erik's hugs were always tight, but to that I just said, "Because my big brother's so strong, I am constantly smothered and crushed...with love."  
  
"What got you so mad this time? Those imbecilic managers again?" I asked.  
  
"What else? Those fools still choose to question me. Why, I even heard Box 5 may be sold this evening!" Erik responded, getting a little edgy.  
  
"You're kidding! Again?" I asked, surprised at how stubborn these jackass excuses for managers were proving themselves to be. "You mean they haven't learned that you are in charge of this opera house?"  
  
Erik smiled at me and replied, "It would appear to be that way. That will have to change. But also," he added, looking a little sorry, "I have to learn to control my temper. You always know when I'm angry now, but what if you don't for any reason? I know I've yelled at you before, but sorry isn't enough anymore. Minuet, I promise that I will do my best not to let my temper get the best of me."  
  
"You know, I have been meaning to ask you to leave you anger outside the house from now on," I joked, earning a smile from Erik, "but, though sorry was enough before, it is nice to hear that you will attempt to control your hot-headed tendencies."  
  
Erik just smiled at me. Then, without a word, he sat down at my piano and turned to look at me.  
  
"Sing with me, Minuet," he said, as he began to play. I smiled, knowing that if anyone heard faint piano music and a male and female voice singing, they'd either attribute it to the Opera Ghost and one of his ingénues, or vow to give up the particular alcohol they'd been drinking, depending on how sober they were at the time. But I didn't care about what people thought. All I cared about was that Erik had asked me to sing with him. He hadn't done that since Christine went away with Raoul. Why she gave up Erik for that vacuous, pathetic idiot, I'm not sure, but that wasn't the important issue at the time. I intended to savor that moment, singing with Erik, and I wasn't going to let some stupid surfacing memories stop that. I began to sing.  
  
"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where daylight dissolves into darkness. Darkness..."  
  
Note: this is my first ever fanfic, so plz be nice with reviews! I'll post more if enough ppl like what I have thus far. 


	2. Memories

Just to warn you, this chapter is long. Enjoy! Chapter 2  
  
"He's here! The Phantom of the opera!"  
  
'Actually, he's not,' I thought, watching the chorus girls twitter and fidget and dash around the stage with great amusement. I had told Erik I was going for a walk after we sang together for a while, and I had walked up to the catwalks above the stage and untied one of the ropes holding up the backdrop, causing it to fall. This was like a never-ending experiment, with the chorus girls and that banshee Carlotta as my lab rats. The experiment was to see their reactions to strange, inexplicable happenings. These reactions always commenced with that inane cry of, "He's here! The Phantom of the opera!" and continued with their silly rushing about and babbling to themselves. Half the time nowadays, I was the one who pulled these pranks, but who would guess that the fearsome Phantom had a kid sister? Well, Christine would have known. I know how she would have reacted to the falling backdrop. She'd have looked up at the catwalks, straight at me, with an expression on her face that meant, "Now, was that really necessary Min?" and not get upset and afraid. Oh well, she's not here anymore, she ran off with that pretty-boy Raoul. My hands clenched into fists at the thought of Raoul. When Erik first fell in love with Christine, I was fine with that. When he became obsessed with her, the problems started for me. All Erik would think about was Christine. I had been cast aside, forgotten. I tried to make the best of it, tried to remind him that I was still there, still his sister. Nothing worked. So I was glad when Raoul came along to try to sweep Chris off her feet. I wanted him to take her with him wherever he was going. It's true, I was friends with Christine, and come to think of it, that never changed. I just wanted my brother back, that's all. I wanted the old Erik back, the one who knew he was loved.  
  
"Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere.."  
  
I scowled at those words as they darted through my thoughts. Erik, don't you realize you were wrong? I didn't meet you with hatred, I gave you many kind words, I gave you compassion, and you threw it away?! For what?! A chorus-girl-turned-prima donna who ran off with her little childhood sweetheart who wouldn't know true love if it danced naked in front of him singing "Think of Me"?! I was breathing hard and had to calm myself for a moment. I had thought this out before many times after the night Erik took Christine to our home. The night I heard those words pass his lips. I don't blame Christine or Erik for what happened. It was Raoul's fault in my eyes. If he hadn't just come out of the blue, all, "Hello Christine, remember me? We were kids together and now I think I'm in love with you, so why don't you betray the one who truly loves you and come off with me?" and just left Christine to be with Erik, she wouldn't have become afraid of him and left him. And when she said she loved him, Erik would have accepted and returned her love and would remember I was there too and love me again. If only it had happened that way.. but Erik's taught me not to dwell on the past and relive bad moments when I don't have to. I sighed. I really did want to find Christine's address and write to her sometime. No matter what had happened, she was still my friend, though I laughed quietly when I thought of a return address to put on any letter I would send her. Something like:  
Minuet Duquesne  
The House on the Lake Under the Opera Populaire  
Paris, France  
  
Hah. The postman would think I was crazy. I decided to think about that after I got Christine's address, and turned my attention back to the scene below me.  
  
Carlotta was now seated in a chair with the back of her hand to her brow. I pretended to vomit at her disgusting display of ineptitude, though I had expected it. I just waited for Firmin and Andre to talk to her and try to get her to calm down. After a moment of that, Carlotta sprang to her feet and cried,  
  
"No! I shall endure dis no longer! You vere supposed to 'ave stopped dese tings 'appening and yet dey still 'appen! Well, you vill find yourself another diva until dese tings stop vunce and for all! I shall not sing tonight, nor ever in dis opera 'ouse until dey are stopped!"  
  
I snickered softly, knowing as well as everyone else down there that the singing pig would be back by tomorrow. Her accent made her predictable outburst even more amusing, especially when she continued,  
  
" 'Ow could you be so irresponsible? I could 'ave been killed!"  
  
"Sorry everyone, I missed," I said quietly, as Carlotta rambled on,  
  
"I vill not come back until dese shenanigans 'ave been ended! Adieu!" and she stormed off and out of the theater.  
  
"But wait, Senora! Oh, not again!" groaned Firmin. "How many times must this happen? Where will we find a diva for tonight? Certainly not Miss Daae, she left with the Vicomte quite a while ago."  
  
"I don't know what's to be done, Firmin. But we must do something. And selling Box 5 is completely out of the question now," Andre said. He turned and looked up at the catwalks and called, "Do you hear, sir? Box 5 shall be left empty tonight!"  
  
"I'm sorry, the Phantom of the Opera is not available at this time, as he is home making dinner right now, but your message will be delivered as soon as possible." I said quietly.  
  
Firmin and Andre walked off to their office, discussing possible replacements for La Banshee, as I have come to mentally address Carlotta. I decided to go for that walk I had told Erik I was taking. I got down from the catwalks and left the Opera House. I had a nice time walking the streets, looking in shop windows. I walked into a music box shop, my favorite shop of all, and admired the music boxes there for a while.  
  
"Hope you have your umbrella with you, Mademoiselle, there's a terrible storm coming," the shopkeeper said to me.  
  
"Hmm? Oh no! I don't have an umbrella with me and it's starting to pour!" I groaned when I glanced out the window. I decided to hurry home before the storm came down any harder. By the time I reached the Opera House, though, I was soaked through. I rung out my dress and hair as much as I could once inside, but I was still pretty wet. The theater was empty; most likely, everyone had gone home on account of the weather. I smiled and walked up on the stage.  
  
"Monsieur Dames, the Opera Populaire is most pleased and proud to announce the youngest and most talented prima donna Paris has ever seen, the lovely Mademoiselle Minuet Duquesne!" I said to the empty audience. I curtsied and began to sing.  
  
"Ici bas! Tous les lilas meurent, tous les chants des oiseux sont courts. Je reve aux etes qui demeurent toujours!"  
  
I smiled as I sang. This was a very special song for me. This was the song I was singing when I first met my brother.  
  
It was four years ago when I first found out I had a brother. I was playing in the attic, and I happened to come across a white half-mask. Curious as always, I took it to my mother and father and asked where it was from, why did we have it. My father just stared at the mask for a moment, then said, "That, my beautiful child, is nothing. Just the mask of a monster."  
  
"What do you mean Papa?" I had asked.  
  
My father was silent. Then he looked at my mother, who nodded at him. He looked back at me and said, "All right. That mask was made to cover the hideous face of a creature who I am ashamed to say is your half-brother. When his mother brought him into the world, I was disgusted. I swore I would never call that thing my son and I left my wife. I married your lovely mother and we had you, and your beauty and sweetness were enough to make up for that mistake. I am actually not sure why I have that mask, but I suggest you just put it back away, my dear, and don't think about it anymore."  
  
"But Papa, I want to know my brother. What's he like? Where is he? What's his name?" I pressed.  
  
"Minuet, my little jewel, you do not want to know such things! They are of no importance now," my father said.  
  
"Please, Papa, just tell me his name at least!" I begged.  
  
My father had sighed and said, "Very well. His name, I believe, is Erik. And that is more than you need to know."  
  
"Thank you Papa. I'll go put this away now," I had said sweetly. I went up to the attic again and searched through the chest I had found the mask in for any clue as to where my brother was. I found newspaper clippings about a supposed ghost in an opera house in Paris. I read them and discovered that people who claimed to have seen the 'ghost' said that a half-mask covered part of his face. So I packed some clothes and ran away that night, taking the mask with me. Paris wasn't that far from where I lived, I lived in the Loire Valley on the side of the Loire River opposite Paris, so I just took a ferry across and asked people about the Opera Populaire until I found it. It was empty when I went in, a little bit eerie. I had looked at the stage, wondered what it was like to sing onstage in a grand theater like this one, and walked up to the stage and begun to sing "Ici Bas". I had felt like I was being watched, but I didn't care. When I finished singing, a mysterious, silky, disembodied voice had murmured, "Bravi, bravi, bravissimi."  
  
"Who's there?" I had whispered.  
  
I heard a deep chuckle and that voice said, "Are you frightened, little one?"  
  
I paused for a moment and then said, "No. I just wish to know who's there watching me."  
  
"I am, and that is enough," the voice had replied, projecting from a different corner this time. I turned my head in the direction it came from, as I had to do for the rest of our conversation, being that his voice kept sounding from different places. Most likely he was trying to confuse and scare me. "What is your name, child?" he asked.  
  
" 'I am' is not enough for me. If I cannot know you, you shall not know me!" I said defiantly.  
  
The voice laughed. "Oh innocent girl, you don't understand why 'I am' is enough and wouldn't like it if it went beyond that."  
  
"I can guess who you are. You're the Phantom of the opera, the Opera Ghost, are you not?" I had stated, haughtily.  
  
I heard chuckling somewhere off stage left and looked towards it. "Very good. Since you know me, may I be allowed to know you?" the voice responded.  
  
"You may. But I have something to ask you first," I rummaged around in my bag and pulled out the mask, help it up and said, "Is this, or was this once, yours?"  
  
There was complete silence. I broke it by saying, "Minuet. That's my name. Minuet Duquesne. And I think that yours is Erik Duquesne. Am I wrong, Monsieur?"  
  
Still there had been no response. Then I heard something off to my right. I looked and had seen a man dressed in black. He was wearing a white half- mask like the one in my hand. He just stared at me for a moment, then walked over to me very slowly. I had felt a little scared at first, but I overcame it by thinking, 'He's my brother. He won't hurt me.' And he didn't. He finally had stood in front of me, just looking at me. Then he said softly, "It can't be. You're too beautiful."  
  
"Would you prefer if I were ugly?" I had asked.  
  
"No! No, it's not that. I just can't believe that a girl so lovely as you is my sister," he replied. He reached out tentatively, and gently touched my cheek. I didn't move away. I just stood there and let him stroke my cheek and hair, looking into his eyes the whole time.  
  
"It is true. It must be," he had finally said. He smiled at my confusion and explained, "You have our father's grey eyes."  
  
"So do you," I replied, quietly. He had just smiled at me for a moment, then took me into his arms and held me. I put my arms around him and rested my head against his strong chest. "Erik," I murmured, "I love you, mon frere."  
  
"Oh, Minuet," he had whispered, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said but wanted to.  
  
"I mean it," I said, "You can trust me. I love you. I do."  
  
"Je reve aux couples qui demeurent, aux couple qui demeurent, qui demeurent tourjours!"  
  
My song ended, snapping me out of my flashback and back to the present. I looked up at Box 5, half expecting to see that tall figure in black walking slowly toward me. Of course he wasn't there, but I had somehow thought he was. I shrugged and decided to head to the lake, before Erik started to worry about me. As I was walking away, I heard the sound of someone, or maybe two someones, clapping. I turned in surprise to see Firmin and Andre coming toward me.  
  
"Bravo! Bravissimo! That was magnificent!" Firmin said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thank you very much, Monsieur," I said softly, tilting my head down and looking up at him in a [sickeningly] shy way. "Pardon me for being in here, I did not know there was anyone here."  
  
"Oh, no pardons necessary, Mademoiselle. You have a lovely voice, you know," said Andre. Though I had always considered him to be slightly more intelligent than Firmin, I was still amazed that he would call my voice lovely after calling Carlotta's the same. Was that an insult, or was he just stupid?  
  
"Indeed, one of the loveliest voices we've heard. Much like Miss Daae's, if you ask me." Firmin declared.  
  
'Please dispense with the act and get to your point before I get sick from all this sappy nonsense you're spouting,' I thought.  
  
"Mademoiselle, there's to be a showing of Hannibal tonight, but our prima donna, La Carlotta, is, umm, unable to perform. We have yet to find a replacement for her, but perhaps you would care to fill in for her?" Andre asked.  
  
This time the surprise and wonder on my face was genuine. "Me, Monsieur? Be Elissa in tonight's performance?" I asked, incredulous. Damn, how desperate were they?  
  
"Ah, good, you know the opera. Yes, you would make a wonderful Elissa. Will you?" asked Firmin.  
  
"I-I-I'd be delighted!" I stammered, "Thank you so much, Monsieurs!"  
  
"Thank you Mademoiselle.. umm.. what is your name?" asked Andre.  
  
"Minuet. Minuet Duquesne." I replied.  
  
"Well then, Mademoiselle Minuet Duquesne, here is the script for the performance. If you require any assistance, please come and ask us. Until tonight, then." Firmin said.  
  
"Until tonight," I repeated, softly. The managers walked off the stage and left the theater. I just stood frozen for a moment and then started dancing for joy, laughing and spinning, happy beyond belief. 'Erik will be so happy and proud when he finds out!' I thought and raced home to tell him.  
  
Note: srry about the screwed-up spaces in the beginning, I don't know why it does that I'll try to fix it. 


	3. Revelation

Sorry for the delay, the site wouldn't let me upload for a while for some reason. Chapter 3  
  
I reached the lake in record time. I actually don't remember the trip down there, just starting off on the stage and ending up at the edge of the lake. It really didn't matter to me at that point, I just wanted to get back to Erik and tell him the good news. I climbed into the boat and rowed across the lake, singing again.  
  
"Angels arise as night must fall, and radiant eyes bear down on us all. If the powers that be lay beyond our call then angels arise, as the night must surely fall."  
  
I rowed in time to the song, gliding smoothly over the glassy waters. The portcullis loomed in the distance. As I drew closer, I could make Erik's shape sitting at his organ. I finished my song quietly, wanting to see if I could surprise him. I hit the bank of the lake and climbed out of the boat silently, tying it up at the post in the ground. I raised the portcullis just enough to be able to slip under it and lowered it again. Erik hadn't moved, but that could mean that he heard me and hadn't taken much notice, he had heard me and was going to surprise me, he hadn't heard me at all, or he had fallen asleep at his organ again. I sneaked up behind him and when I was close enough to reach out and tap his shoulder I sprang forward, threw my arms around his neck and cried, "I'm here! The Phantom of the Opera!"  
  
"Minuet! Goddamn child, get off me!" Erik yelled in fury. I slipped off him, extremely hurt, wondering why he was so upset at me jumping on him. Then I saw him hiding his face with his hand and fumbling to put his mask on single-handed. I remembered that he often took off his mask when he was composing, and he thought I had never seen his face before. Well, I had. Every night, in fact, I saw his face. I supposed it was time to tell him that.  
  
"Erik, look at me," I said, "Put your mask down and look at me."  
  
"What? No!" Erik cried, "Don't you think I wear it for a reason? Even around you? I don't want you to see me!"  
  
"But I have seen you," I said gently, "I see you every night when you're asleep. When we share a bedroom, wouldn't you have expected it? I wake up in the middle of the night, every night, and I see you. Unmasked. And I am not afraid. I don't think you're hideous. I love you, Erik. Did you lose sight of that again?"  
  
"You-you-you've seen me before?" stammered Erik, "And you don't hate me? I- wait, what do you mean 'Did you lose sight of that again?' I never lost sight of your love. I never understood it, but I always knew you loved me."  
  
"Oh is that true?" I asked, annoyed and a little angry, "If I recall, you forgot that when Christine fell in love with Raoul. I believe your words were, 'Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere.' Did you not say that to Christine? I took that to mean that you had forgotten that I loved you and gave you compassion. Was I wrong? Or did I not show my love enough so you thought it to be nonexistent? Tell me!"  
  
"Wha-Minuet, is that what you thought? Is that how you've felt all this time? Oh Minuet, that's not true! I don't know why I said that, but I never forgot about you. Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" Erik asked, almost shocked at what I had just said.  
  
"Because I didn't think it would do anything except bring back memories that you didn't want." I replied, "But I had a lot I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't."  
  
"Please tell me now," Erik said, finally turning to me. He hadn't put his mask on, but I did not care at all. "If there's something else you wanted to say to me, please say it now."  
  
I wondered if I had the emotional strength to say it now, after holding it back for a year now.  
  
"Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?"  
  
The phrase sang into my head, telling me it was all right to tell him. I took a breath and let all I had held back for a year, all the feelings and tears, pour out.  
  
"I was jealous of Christine," I whispered, tears rolling down my face, "I felt like you only cared about her and not me. I thought she was coming between us. When that idiot Raoul came along and Christine started falling for him, you were really upset about that and you were always angry and I just didn't think you cared about me anymore. And when you sang "Music of the Night" to her that just made things worse. You wrote "Music of the Night" for me. It's my song and you sang it to her! Did you not think that might make me upset? That was a special song you wrote for me and you sang it to someone else! But I guess I understand. You changed the words a little for her at least. I never blamed you or Christine for the way things ended anyway. It was Raoul's fault. If Raoul hadn't come along and claimed he was in love with Christine, she would have loved you, she would have stayed with you, and you would have been happy and remembered I was still here and I loved you too and things would have been better." I gasped for breath and just cried. I covered my face with my hands, somewhat relieved by the darkness I voluntarily plunged myself into by doing so. I gave a frightened start when I felt myself being pressed against something warm and two things holding me there. I realized it was Erik and put my arms around him and cried into him. He stroked my hair and sang "Music of the Night" softly to me, the original version that he had written for me to chase away the nightmares I had been tormented with every night for a while. They had stopped when Erik started singing "Music of the Night" to me, but that didn't stop him from singing to me every night. The song and Erik's voice had a hypnotic, calming effect and I soon stopped crying. Erik still held me and kept singing until the song ended. There was silence for a while, a silence I did not want to break. Erik broke it for me.  
  
"Minuet, little one, I am so sorry. I had no idea you felt this way. I never stopped caring about you, indeed, I cared for you even more after all that happened and you stayed with me, even though I told Raoul and Christine to take you with them. Oh Minuet, I didn't realize what was happening to you. If I seemed like I was avoiding you, it was because I didn't want to lose my temper and unintentionally hurt you. I wanted to be near you, but I just didn't want to risk hurting you. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back everything that happened then. If only I could, I would, even if it wouldn't change what happened, I would make sure you didn't feel this way. I wish I had known then, I would have shown you you were wrong. I wish I could say more than just 'I'm sorry' but there's nothing else I can say."  
  
"What's this? The Phantom of the opera, at a loss for words?" I joked weakly. Erik smiled at me and wiped the tears off my face.  
  
"Yes, I am at a loss for words. But you always preferred singing or silence to speech. I remember that." Erik replied.  
  
"Yes I do. Oh, but I had something to tell you. I just remembered!" I said suddenly.  
  
"What is it? You seen excited about whatever it is." Erik said.  
  
"I was up in the catwalks today and I kind of untied part of the backdrop and scared Carlotta away again, so they had to get a replacement to sing as Elissa tonight." I told him.  
  
"Who did they choose as a replacement?" asked Erik.  
  
"One of the chorus girls. Ironic isn't it?" I replied.  
  
"Yes it is. Well, at least Carlotta won't be singing tonight so we can actually enjoy the performance this time!" Erik said. I laughed and he smiled. "Oh, you must be hungry by now, Minuet. Let's have dinner." The two of us went to the table. I sat down while Erik got dinner for us and served it. We had a lively conversation about the performance for tonight. By and by I looked at the clock and realized that the cast would be coming back from dinner soon for a last rehearsal before the performance. I had to be there, but I wanted to keep my singing the lead role a surprise for Erik.  
  
"The cast will be back soon. I just wanted to watch the rehearsal and see if anything needs to be corrected. I'll meet you in Box 5 for the performance." I said.  
  
"All right, just keep out of trouble okay?" Erik responded.  
  
"Why Erik! When have I ever done otherwise?" I asked, feigning surprise. Erik laughed and kissed my cheek as I walked by him. I climbed into my boat and rowed across the lake. I had my own boat that Erik had carved for me. It was black and had a dragon's head carved on the front. On the sides were bat-like wings. The boat was beautiful and I sometimes wished that others could admire it, not just Erik and me. I guess I didn't mind that much. I rowed quickly so I wouldn't be late for the rehearsal. I knew the opera well, but I still needed to rehearse it once with everyone else just so I could be completely comfortable with it. After reaching the other side of the lake, I hurried up the quickest route to the surface. It had several traps rigged along the way, but I could evade them, as I had helped to rig them. I went around to the back of the opera and came around to the front of the opera house and entered through the front door.  
  
"Ah, good, you're here. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Minuet Duquesne, who will be singing in place of La Carlotta tonight. Now, let us begin rehearsal." Monsieur Ryer said. And with that, the final rehearsal commenced. 


	4. Surpirse, Erik!

Chapter 4  
  
I really wish I had been able to see Erik's face when Andre announced, "Due to circumstances beyond our control," Hah. "La Carlotta will not be singing tonight. In her place, we were lucky enough to find a very talented young lady with a voice that could almost rival Carlotta's!" Hah. "Mademoiselle Minuet Duquesne!" The audience broke into somewhat reluctant applause. I didn't care. There was only one person in the whole audience whose opinion mattered to me: Erik. I wish I could have seen his face when I was announced singing in place of Carlotta. Oh well, I'd see him when the curtain rose. And rise it did. I was ready. I waltzed out onto the stage, holding up the replica of a bleeding severed head in my right hand, and began to sing.  
  
"This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors. From the enslaving force of Rome!"  
  
I glanced up at Box 5 and was able to make out Erik's face. It was a strange mix of surprise, delight, pride, and disbelief. I smiled and continued with the opera. Everything went smoothly; in the sense of there were no foul-ups or "accidents". Well Erik was off-duty as the Opera Ghost right now, so I hadn't expected anything to go seriously wrong, but I was the only one. I knew the rest of the cast members were a little skittish after the stunt I pulled earlier today, but at least that ensured they were doing more than their best just to make sure everything would be all right and the Phantom wouldn't have any reason to make anything come crashing down on them. I could take care of that for them, but once again, they did not know that, and it was going to stay that way.  
  
Very soon, it seemed, it was time for that aria that had started it all. I had been unsure before about singing it, but I simply swallowed my doubts, walked back onto the stage, took a breath, and sang.  
  
"Think of me..think of me fondly, when we say good-bye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."  
  
Once I began, continuing was effortless. I could see Erik's smile through the shadows, and that fueled the confidence within me. I sang on, doing better than my best, just for Erik. All too soon, it seemed, the opera ended and I was bowing to a standing ovation. I was given bouquets of roses, and the curtains closed. Madame Giry came to me and smiled.  
  
"Well, it seems that someone else has been visited by the Angel." she whispered to me. "Is that true?"  
  
I had no idea what to say. I just stood there for a moment, thinking fast. I couldn't tell her the truth, even if it was Madame Giry, who already knew most of the truth. Would she even believe that the Opera Ghost has a little sister?  
  
"In a way.." I said slowly. "He has sung for me, and given me lessons, but things aren't nearly at the level they were with Christine. It's not like that."  
  
"I hoped so," Madame Giry replied, looking a little relieved, "Are you all right? Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yes and no. I'm fine, he hasn't done anything that would be considered evil, but I have not seen him." I answered. Gee, lying is really easy once you start.  
  
"Good. I just hope things continue to be this way. You sang well tonight. He will be pleased." she added, with a smile. I smiled back. Both of us knew perfectly well that she had said the same to Christine that night a year ago. I already knew that Erik was pleased, but I still liked hearing it from Madame Giry. And thinking of Erik, he'd be expecting me home soon, so I had to go.  
  
"I should go. My family will want to see me." I said. That was more of a half-lie; Erik would want to see me, and he was my family, but Madame Giry undoubtedly thought that 'family' meant father, mother, brother and/or sister, so it wasn't quite the whole truth either. It would suffice, though.  
  
"Yes, go child. I'm sure they will be thrilled at your performance. I hope to see you here tomorrow." Madame Giry said.  
  
"I'll be here." I responded and left. I went to my dressing room (which, ironically, was once Christine's) and changed out of my elaborate and somewhat uncomfortable costume and into a plain dress. I gazed at the mirror, thinking of when Erik had sung to Christine from behind it. His voice sang those words in my mind.  
  
"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"  
  
I smiled and quietly sang, "Angel, I hear you. Speak! I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!"  
  
"Flattering child, you shall know me," sang a very real voice from behind the mirror. I looked in surprise as the voice continued, "See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there, inside!" As he sang those last few words, I did see him 'inside' the mirror. He smiled at me and sang, "I am your Angel of Music! Come to me, Angel of Music!" as the mirror opened. I smiled and walked through, feeling it close behind me. Erik just looked at me for a moment, and then took me in his arms and held me to him.  
  
"Minuet, you little imp, you didn't tell me!" he laughed. "You sang so beautifully tonight, I can't believe they chose you as a replacement for Carlotta."  
  
"Of course I didn't tell you, you don't tell someone about a surprise, that would defeat the purpose now wouldn't it?" I replied, hugging him. "I'm glad you enjoyed the performance."  
  
"I did. I enjoyed it immensely. I had always hoped that you would be prima donna someday, I just didn't expect it so soon. I am so proud of you." he said, holding me still tighter.  
  
"Erik," I said in a choked voice.  
  
"Yes, my little Angel?" Erik replied.  
  
"I need to breath!" I gasped.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry." Erik said, loosening his hold on me. "I'm just so pleased with you, I didn't mean to crush you like that."  
  
"Well, it was meant lovingly at least." I replied. "Let's go home."  
  
"Yes, you must be tired. Let's go home." Erik agreed. So we walked home together, Erik's arm around my shoulders. When we reached the lake, Erik tied my boat to the back of his and towed it back home so I wouldn't have to row it. Erik sang as he rowed, another Italian song I liked. I smiled and closed my eyes as I listened. I was asleep pretty soon, dreaming of being onstage singing with Erik, who wasn't wearing a mask, but was handsome and wondrous. The dream soon faded to black and stayed black for a while. Soon, though, the calming black was replaced by a nightmare. I was going under the portcullis, calling Erik's name. Every time I did, I heard someone say, "I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera!" I followed the voice until I reached the bedroom Erik and I shared. I stopped at the door and stared in horror. Erik lay on the floor, dead, with a Punjab lasso around his neck. Raoul stood over him, grinning like a madman.  
  
"I'm here! And he never will be again! You can come with me now, he is gone!" he cried, looking delighted. "You can be free, Minuet, you can have a real life now. Come with me like he wanted you to that night a year ago."  
  
I just stared in horror, then I ran to Erik's garrotted body, fell to my knees beside him, and screamed, "ERIK!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked up at Raoul with a fury beyond imagining burning in my heart and screamed, "MURDERER!!! YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER!!!!! DAMN YOU!!! BURN FOR A THOUSAND ETERNITIES IN THE HOTTEST FIRES OF HELL RAOUL!!!!"  
  
Raoul just looked at me, then said quietly, "He's poisoned your mind. I can see that there is no way to save you now." He took out another Punjab lasso and said, "I'm sorry Minuet," before the lasso was around my neck. I woke myself up by jerking in my sleep and hitting my head against the wall and sitting bolt upright after the shock brought me back to wakefulness. I had learned to do this over the years, but hadn't had to in a long while. I was thankful that I still could, though, even if I did see stars for a few moments. I was violently shaking, and longed for Erik to hold me to him, to feel his heart beating and letting that calm me, to hear him sing for me and whisper soothing things in my ear. But Erik was asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. I did something then that I hadn't done in years. I got out of bed, still shaking, and walked over to him. I stood next to his bed for a moment, wondering if I should do this now. I had been very little when I used to do this, and I wondered if it would be more strange than comforting to do it now, when I was almost fourteen. I decided that Erik wouldn't care how old I was if I needed him to comfort me, and I lay down in bed beside him. The bed and sheets were warm from him sleeping on them, and that was soothing too. Though I was lying with my back to him, I could tell when Erik opened his eyes and looked at me after a moment. He knew that I had had some terrible nightmare, or else I'd be in my own bed asleep. He rolled on his side and put his arms around me, his hands resting on my stomach protectively. He sang "Music of the Night" very softly into my ear until I stopped shaking. There was silence for a minute and I put my hands on his. He whispered to me, "Did you have another nightmare, sweetheart?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." I replied. It was all I could say, though I knew he'd ask if I could tell him about it next.  
  
"Want to tell me what it was?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if I can." I said. "It was just so horrible.." and then the whole nightmare poured out. I could feel Erik getting a little tense when I told him about Raoul being there, but he didn't stop me. When I finished, he didn't say anything. I spoke for him, "I was so afraid. So afraid that it was real. It's so hard to tell the difference between my dreams and reality."  
  
"It's all right, Minuet, your Angel's here." Erik said, knowing that would make me smile. I did smile, and he continued, "Don't worry, Raoul couldn't defeat me in any type of battle. Even if he caught me unawares. Besides, how would he get past the gate? We're perfectly safe here. No one can get in without one of us opening the gate. And you know I would never open the gate to Raoul. It was just a dream. You're awake now. It's all right now. Stay with me tonight, I'll chase away your nightmares." He sang "Music of the Night" again, and I smiled. I knew that as long as I was near my big brother, nothing could hurt me, not a person, nor a nightmare. As I drifted off to sleep again, I thought I heard Erik whisper, "Tomorrow's your birthday. I have something you're going to like. Think about that," and then keep singing. Whether it was real or my imagination, I didn't care. I fell asleep listening to Erik sing and thinking about what he got me for my birthday. 


	5. Surprise, Minuet!

Chapter 5  
  
True to my word, I went up to the opera house stage the next day, though I wanted to stay home with Erik. Well, we'd have the night together, and he'd be up later to oversee the rehearsals. I walked in the front door and onto the stage, looking around for any sign of intelligent life. I got a sign of life pretty soon, but it wasn't intelligent.  
  
"You! You are dee von 'oo tinks she can just come out of novrere and just take my place! Just like Christine!" Carlotta ranted, and then continued to babble on in Italian, including a few rude comments directed at me. She probably thought I didn't know Italian. I could fix that.  
  
"Signora Pig," I said slowly, as though I was speaking to a somewhat simple person. Carlotta shut up and stared at me in shock. I smiled as I continued, "I'll thank you to keep your lazy tongue behind your teeth if you cannot speak civilly to me. I understand perfectly what you are saying, even if it is in Italian, and I do not have to take it, and will not take it. It's not my fault that you deserted the opera house and I happened to be singing in the right place at the right time. So you can keep your comments to yourself." The managers walked in as I was finishing and noticed Carlotta's expression. I swear, I thought she was going to start wailing for her mommy.  
  
"Ah, Signora, I see you've met Mademoiselle Duquesne?" Firmin said. "Yes, she sang well last night, at least there were no refunds. But you have not been replaced. Miss Duquesne was just kind enough to take your place for one night, that is all!"  
  
"Indeed, Signora, we would never dream of replacing you," Andre added, "You are our star! And always will be."  
  
'Jeez, history is really starting to repeat itself.' I thought. 'Either that, or everyone else is,'  
  
"Vell, as long as you are clear on dee fact dat it vas just vun night, Miss Duquesne," Carlotta said, saying 'Miss' as though calling me by a title like that was an equivalent to sucking on a lemon, "Den dere is no problem dat I see."  
  
"Fine." I said coldly. "I only came here because it was requested of me, but I see no further reason for me to stay. If no one minds," not that I cared if they did or not, "I wish to be heading home. My brother promised to spend the day with me, and I want to do so."  
  
"Very well then, Mam'selle, we have to continue with rehearsals for the next opera to be performed." Andre said. Aside, though, out of earshot of Carlotta, he whispered to me, "Though if we should ever need an understudy, we'll be most pleased to have you back."  
  
"I'd be pleased to come back, Monsieur." I replied and left. I entered the theater from the back and went home. I was surprised when I saw Erik's boat still at home, I thought he was up in the catwalks watching us. I figured he had some reason for staying home, so I didn't think about it. I tied up my boat, raised the portcullis, and went under it. I could sense Erik was close somewhere. I walked to the small dining room and there he was.  
  
"Ah, you're home. Happy Birthday Minuet!" he said smiling.  
  
I grinned at him, wondering what was in the small box that was dotted with holes that sat on the table in front of him.  
  
"Why don't you come on over and open your present?" Erik asked. I saw the secretive light in his eyes as he spoke. I walked over to him, curious about what he had gotten me, and why it had to be in a box with holes. I opened the little box to reveal...  
  
"Meow," said the tiny kitten in the box, as it hopped out onto the table and sat there in front of me.  
  
"A kitten!" I cried happily. "Oh Erik, thank you so much!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged me back.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" he asked. I let go of him and picked up my kitten. As I looked at him, I was surprised at the resemblance between him and Erik. The kitten was totally black, except for a few parts of him. His front paws were white, his nose was rose pink, his eyes were vivid green, a spot on his chest was white, and the right half of his face was white. 'If Erik were a kitten, this is him, except for the eyes,' I thought. Then I hit on the perfect name for him and smiled.  
  
"His name's Phantom." I said. Erik smiled at me, knowing the reason for the name I had given the kitten. "I take it you approve?" I asked.  
  
"It's perfect." Erik replied. "He does look rather like me, doesn't he? Except he's cute and I'm..."  
  
"Don't you dare say it. I know what you're thinking, don't say it." I interrupted him quickly. Erik looked at me for a moment, and then just smiled again.  
  
"Mew," little Phantom said. I smiled and picked him up. He purred pleasantly, and the purring grew louder as Erik scratched him behind his ears. Soon, the little ball of fluff was asleep in my arms. I carried him to the bedroom and laid him gently on my bed so he could sleep. I went back to the kitchen and got out two small dishes and put a little food in one and water in the other. I'd have given him milk, but milk is bad for kittens as young as Phantom, so water would suffice. Erik and I spent the whole day together, singing, listening to each other play the piano/organ/violin, talking, reading/telling stories, fencing out by the lake, and just being together. I was happy, happier than I had been for a long time, now that I had told Erik the truth about my feelings and they had been allayed. Everything just seemed right, nothing could go wrong and it couldn't get any better. Well, they didn't, exactly, it depends on how you look at it. That night, I was restless for some reason. I just couldn't lie down when I was supposed to go to bed. So I didn't. I went back upstairs to the opera house. I stood on the stage for a while and sang, mimicking the voices of Andre, Firmin, and Carlotta at times, saying things like,  
  
"Bravo Minuet! Bravo! I can see we've found ourselves a new, permanent diva!"  
  
"Indeed, Andre, Mademoiselle Minuet is a jewel, an absolute jewel!"  
  
"O, 'ow could I 'ave been so stupid? 'Ow could I not realize dat you are dee true Prima Donna. I shall never oppose you een dis manner again!"  
  
I chuckled to myself as I took a break. My humorous mood was not to last. Soon I heard footsteps behind me. Figuring it was just Erik, I joked, "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!"  
  
"Wrong," said an amused, familiar voice that sent a jolt of recognition and old hatred through my body. I rose and turned to confront him. I knew who he was even from one word he spoke. I glared in utter detestation at... 


	6. Apologies and Promises

Disclaimer: I own Josh, since I made him up.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You," I said coldly, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Are you surprised to see me Minuet?" Raoul asked, grinning in that stupid, childish way of his.  
  
"In a bad way, yes," I replied, "I didn't think you'd come back here after what happened. I didn't want you to come back here after what happened. I thought you'd know better than to come back. What if Erik comes up here and finds you here talking to me?"  
  
"Erik?" Raoul asked, looking confused, "Who's that?"  
  
"Buffoon," I said calmly, "Don't tell me you're stupid enough to not even think that the Phantom of the Opera might have a name?"  
  
"His name's Erik?" Raoul asked, surprised. "I never knew."  
  
"I figured you wouldn't. Why would you? You never saw my brother as more than a monster and monsters apparently don't have names in that little world of idiocy and prejudice you seem to live in."  
  
"Minuet! Why are you acting like this? What happened to you, I-wait, did you say the Phantom is your brother?!" Raoul asked, incredulously.  
  
"Oops, I guess the cat's out of the proverbial bag. Well, actually he's probably still asleep on my bed, but that's beside the point." I replied indifferently. "Don't I look like the Phantom?"  
  
"No! You're beautiful and he's hideous! How could you look like him?" Raoul asked, still shocked.  
  
"That's the biased, prejudice opinion I was sure I would get from you, Raoul, thank you so much for not disappointing me." I jeered. "Look closer and try to see for once."  
  
I was so certain that Raoul's eyes were going to pop out of his head and roll across the stage, he was so dazed. But he did look at me and I could tell he was trying to think of similarities between Erik and myself. I was sure he wouldn't find any. That's why I was stunned when he answered.  
  
"Your eyes," he said slowly, "They're the same misty, silvery grey as his. I-I didn't notice before. I guess I didn't want to. I did wonder why he told Christine and me to take you and go, but I didn't bother asking."  
  
I looked at him, surprised. "Can you really see the similarities between my brother and me?" I asked, "I didn't think you could. I thought you were too blind to see, or too stubborn to believe. Can you really see?"  
  
"Yes, I can," Raoul said, gently, "I'm sorry for what happened. I came back hoping to find you, hoping we could be friends. Were we ever friends before the incident at-at your home?"  
  
"I think I once thought of you as a friend." I replied slowly, "I-I think I liked you a little. I forgot about that when everything started. I thought it was your fault that Christine betrayed Erik and broke his heart, causing him to act as he did. I thought that if you hadn't shown up and told Christine you loved her, she would have kept loving Erik. I know she did, she told me she did. I'm...sorry."  
  
"So am I Minuet," Raoul replied, "So am I."  
  
"Wait a minute, where is Christine? I want to talk to her." I said suddenly. "Is she here with you? Did she come here with you to find me?"  
  
"Yes I did," came a voice from the door. Raoul and I both looked over and smiled as Christine came towards the stage. "I was just getting something. Sorry I took a while." She smiled at me and held out a wrapped parcel. "It is your birthday, right Min?" she asked, "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you." I said, surprised, as I took the package. I unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful music box. It was shiny and black, with indescribable silver designs all over it. On the top, a silver rose was painted. I wound up the key on the bottom and opened the box. I smiled as a song I liked a lot, "Moonlight Sonata", plinked out. The inside of the box was a jewelry box as well as a music box. In front of the little mirror on the inside of the lid was a silver half-mask rotating slowly on a spring. A half-mask exactly like Erik's. I just stared at the box and then looked up at Christine and Raoul. "Thank you so much," I said softly, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Think of it as a birthday present and a peace offering." Christine said smiling. "I just wanted to see you again, my old friend, and say I'm sorry for what happened last year."  
  
"Well, some of it seems to be happening again." I replied and gave them an account of what had been happening lately. When I finished, both looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, I have heard that history repeats itself," offered Christine.  
  
"I've heard that those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it," Raoul said. All of us were silent for a while. At length, I spoke.  
  
"But I thought all of us had learned from the past." I said thoughtfully, "Didn't you? I'm sure I did."  
  
"I certainly did," Christine replied.  
  
"So did I," added Raoul.  
  
"Then let's just pass this off as a strange coincidence and not think about it." I suggested brightly. Just then the door opened again. All three of us looked, but only I moved.  
  
"Josh!" I cried happily and rushed over to him.  
  
"Hello Minuet. Happy Birthday." Josh said smiling. He gave me a beautiful, blood red rose, my favorite flower. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Josh was my sweetheart, you see. I had met him in the opera house not too long before and we had kept contact and soon became sweethearts. He was so handsome, in an adorable way that I really liked. He was tall and lean, with brown, somewhat wavy hair, bright sky-blue eyes, and an alluring smile. He was a musician too, a singer. I had told Erik about him, and Erik had just smiled and said, 'Aw, my little Minuet's all grown up, getting a sweetheart already!' I had punched him, but not hard enough to hurt. I told Josh about my brother (not EVERYTHING about him of course) and Josh had said he sounded like someone he'd like to meet. I told him there unfortunately wasn't much chance of that, as my brother traveled around a lot and I hardly got to see him, but maybe someday they could meet. Like after I had either broken up with or married Josh.  
  
"Who's this young man?" asked Christine pleasantly, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"This is Josh Hemlock, my sweetheart." I replied, "Josh, these are my friends Christine Daae and Raoul Vicomte de Chagny."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Josh said smiling. Christine and Raoul smiled back and said the same.  
  
"So what brings you here tonight Josh?" I asked him.  
  
Josh smiled and replied, "I wanted to give you your birthday present and thought I'd find you here since this seems to be where you always go. The rose isn't much, I know, but I hope you like it."  
  
"Of course I do! It's beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything more." I replied. Then I made a huge mistake. "You'd never guess what my brother gave me. A kitten! Can you believe that?" I added.  
  
"Oh your brother's in town?" asked Josh. I stiffened, realizing what I had just said and trying to figure a way out of it. "How long will he be here? I'd like to meet him after all you've told me about him."  
  
'Damn my big mouth,' I thought. "Uh..." I said cleverly, then I gave up trying to hide, "Josh, you love me right?"  
  
"Of course I do! I never loved anyone before I knew you." Josh replied, still smiling. "Nothing will ever change that, I promise."  
  
"I wanted you to say that, and yet I dreaded that you would," I replied.  
  
"Why? Minuet, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Josh asked.  
  
I looked at Christine and Raoul. Both nodded at me. I swallowed and turned back to Josh. "You've heard the stories about the Phantom of the Opera, haven't you?" I asked him. Josh nodded.  
  
"But they're just stories. Aren't they?" he asked looking a little concerned. I understood. I had just been talking about my brother and now I was asking him about the Phantom. Josh must have guessed there was some sort of connection.  
  
"No. No, they're not just stories Josh." I replied heavily. My heart already hurt from the knowledge that Josh would run from me as soon as I told him the truth. I braced myself and continued, "The Phantom is real. Very real. And I know his name." I looked meaningfully at Josh as I spoke those fatal words, "His name is Erik Duquesne."  
  
"But-but-but that would mean...he's...your brother?" asked Josh, shocked.  
  
"Yes. But it's not what you think! Don't believe the stories, they're not true. He's not a monster, he's just sad and lonely. Well, he was until I found him and stayed with him. He's my brother, he's a person. He can love, Josh, he loves me. And I love him. Please understand Josh. I couldn't tell you the truth before, and I am sorry that I lied. But I didn't want to lose you. I love you. I thought you wouldn't love me if you knew." I said. Tears welled up in my eyes and one found its way down my cheek. To my surprise, Josh reached out and brushed it away. I looked up at him. He smiled at me as he spoke.  
  
"I love you," he said, "I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that, I promise." He smiled as he said this and I smiled as he continued, "I understand why you didn't tell me the truth. I know I would have done the same thing if I were in your position. But you could have told me the truth. I know you didn't know that then, but know it now. Nothing will make me stop loving you. Nothing."  
  
"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea," I sang, "So we should say it now."  
  
"Then our love is evergreen, and as unchanging as the sea. Though that was always an understood concept from the beginning in my opinion." Josh replied smiling. I smiled back, knowing that words were pointless at the moment. Josh held my face in his hands, then gently pulled me toward him. Our lips met. I knew in that moment that nothing would ever end our love. When we pulled apart, Josh added, "I'd still like to meet your brother, though." I laughed.  
  
"I think I can arrange that," I said, "Stop by tomorrow."  
  
"All right then. It's getting late, so I should be heading home anyway. I'll see you here tomorrow." Josh replied. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss against my cheek. "Good night Minuet." I kissed him and smiled at him as he left.  
  
"Perhaps we should be going too," I heard Raoul say behind me, "It is getting pretty late. We don't want your brother worrying about you, do we?"  
  
I laughed. "As far as I know, he's asleep, but I should be getting home too." I replied. We said our good-byes and left for our homes. I wondered what Erik would say when I told him that nights events over breakfast the next morning.  
  
Normal Normal Default Paragraph Font Default Paragraph Font Body Text Body Text Strong Strong Ken & Jill ThompsonGC:\My Documents\Kasey Shea\Kasey's Story Folder\Kasey's FanFic\TOA6.doc Ken & Jill ThompsonGC:\My Documents\Kasey Shea\Kasey's Story Folder\Kasey's FanFic\TOA6.doc Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asd Ken & Jill ThompsonHC:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of TOA6.asdÿ??á?á? Unknownÿ! Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol The Other Angel Chapter 6 The Other Angel Chapter 6 Phanphic Phanphic Dark Amysitka Dark Amysitka Ken & Jill Thompson Ken & Jill Thompson The Other Angel Chapter 6 Phanphic Dark Amysitka Normal.dot Ken & Jill Thompson Microsoft Word 9.0 The Other Angel Chapter 6 Root Entry 1Table 1Table WordDocument WordDocument SummaryInformation SummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation CompObj CompObj ObjectPool ObjectPool Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


	7. Many Meetings

A/N: So sorry it took so long to get the next chapter, but I was abducted by this horrible creature called Life and it took me to some terrible place called The Real World (it is an absolute HELL, and I advise you all to avoid it at all costs) and I only just escaped. Thanks for being so patient!  
  
"And where were you, pray tell? Imagine my surprise at waking up to see your bed empty and have no idea where you've gone to."  
  
"Sorry Erik, I just wasn't tired so I went upstairs for a while. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to wake you up." I replied. I had come back home silently, tied up my boat, raised the portcullis, slipped under, and headed for the bedroom. I would have gone back in and Erik would have never known I had gone out. There was just one problem. Erik was awake. Awake and a little annoyed.  
  
"You could have left a note you know." Erik said, a little sternly.  
  
"I didn't expect you to have a sudden case of insomnia the one night I'm out and don't tell you. Besides, when's the last time you left me a note telling me where you've gone off to in the middle of the night?" I demanded. "You wake up one night out of the four years I've been living here and have a heart attack on me when I come home, but I wake up close to every day and you're not here and there's no note left for me, but I never say anything."  
  
Erik was silent for a moment, then grinned at me sheepishly. "I suppose you're right, as usual. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I'm sorry. Though maybe you should say something if something's bothering you. "  
  
"It's all right. I forgive you. As usual." I replied with a grin. "Oh, guess who was up in the Opera House when I went up there. Guess!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Christine and Raoul?" Erik guessed, obviously joking.  
  
"Actually, yes." I responded. Erik was shocked, more so than Raoul had been when I talked back to him before.  
  
"They were here?! In the Opera House?!" Erik cried. "I never thought they'd return after last year's events. Are you serious?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" I asked. "I wouldn't joke about them being here. Do you really think I would?"  
  
"No. You don't look like you're kidding, but you can kid and hide it very well so I'm never sure if you're kidding or not. That's something you've got to work on, your constant kidding. One of these days something unbelievable and very important is going to happen and you'll tell me and I'll think you're joking again and won't believe you." Erik replied.  
  
"Well I'm not kidding, and you're getting off the subject. We're not talking about my faults right now. Christine and Raoul were here." I said.  
  
"I'm not sure I want them to be here," Erik replied slowly.  
  
"Don't worry, they're gone now. All they came for was to say happy birthday to me and see if we could still be friends. That's all!" I said. "Oh, look at what they gave me." I added, holding out the music box. Erik took it carefully and examined it. When he opened the top, he was clearly surprised at the little mask revolving inside, but he smiled at it. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, and then jumped slightly when I felt something brush against my legs. I looked down and saw Phantom rubbing up against me. I smiled and picked him up, holding him gently to me. He purred loudly in my arms, causing Erik to look up. He smiled and petted Phantom, then looked at me.  
  
"This is a beautiful music box. I'm guessing either you told Christine you like "Moonlight Sonata" or it was a lucky guess on her part." he said.  
  
"No, I told her. After the masquerade. She was a bit shaken up after the grand appearance you made there, so I went and talked to her for a while. She told me that when she was afraid as a child, she would listen to a music box her father had custom made for her. It played her favourite music box tune, "Music Box Dancer". She asked if I liked music boxes and I told her I had a collection of thirteen or fourteen. She laughed and asked what my favourite song was. And I told her it was "Moonlight Sonata"." I replied.  
  
"Ah. I see. Well, Christine was good at guessing too, so I was just wondering." Erik said.  
  
"Well as you always tell me, 'If you don't mind your wondering, you'll wonder yourself into a world of trouble someday'." I said, imitating Erik's deep voice. I couldn't do it very well, even though I can make my voice sound pretty deep, it's still light and Erik's is heavy. But it still made him laugh to hear my attempts to mimic him. He kept petting Phantom and spoke again.  
  
"You know, we should get a collar or something for this little fluff ball," he commented. "Just in case you lose him, whoever finds him will know he belongs to someone."  
  
"Mm-hmm, I can see putting our address on a license for this little guy. It reads something like Phantom Duquesne  
The House on the Lake Under the Opera House  
The Opera Populaire, Paris, France." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny. Very witty Minuet." Erik replied.  
  
"I thought so," I said cheerfully. "Though I have been thinking that he needs something at least. Oh, I have an idea!" I walked over to a small cabinet where I keep sewing supplies. I pulled out one of the drawers and withdrew a red ribbon. I carried it and Phantom over to the table, set Phantom down on it, and tied the ribbon around his neck with a bow. He looked a little indignant, but I thought he looked adorable. Erik laughed. Phantom glared at him, then looked back at me and mewed. "Oh, stop complaining. You look cute!" I told him. Phantom looked a little unsure about that, but he simply hopped off the table and walked off with his tail in the air in a dignified huff. 'He's just a kitten, he's too young to be so proud.' I thought.  
  
"Oh, I meant to ask you, where did you get the rose?" asked Erik. "Did Christine and Raoul give you that too?"  
  
"Oh, no. The rose is from Josh." I replied.  
  
"Ah, Josh. Your lover boy right?" teased Erik. "And did you kiss him and fall into his arms simpering about how lovely the rose is and how thoughtful it was of him to get it for you?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. You're not nice." I grumbled. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I did kiss him and tell him how beautiful the rose is and it was thoughtful of him to get it, but I did NOT simper. I hate girls like that, you know I would never do that!"  
  
"Jeez, you can't even take a joke can you? I was only kidding." Erik said, feigning hurt.  
  
"Don't kid about Josh. You know I can take a joke, as long as it's funny and not derogatory towards me or someone I care about. Just for that, I might not tell you what happened exactly between us up there." I retorted.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry. I won't make jokes about Josh anymore. I promise. Now what happened between you? You had better still be a virgin!" Erik said.  
  
"Not funny. You just promised not to make any more jokes about Josh, in case you've forgotten already." I replied. "Well, I've told you that Josh wants to meet you right?"  
  
"Yes," said Erik.  
  
"Well, tonight, I kind of...told him that...you, as the Phantom of the Opera, are my brother." I said, a little worried about what Erik would say to that.  
  
"You did?" Erik asked, surprised. "Well, what did he say? Was he surprised? Disbelieving? What happened?"  
  
"He was surprised, but I told him that you aren't a monster and all of the stories have been twisted into tales of terror to scare the chorus girls and haven't got a grain of truth to them. He just said he would always love me, no matter what, and he believed me and wasn't afraid. He just wished I had told him in the first place, but he understood why I didn't." I responded. "And he'd still like to meet you, if you can believe it."  
  
"Oh really? Well now I'd like to meet this brave young man who doesn't fear the Opera Ghost." Erik said thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't scare him on purpose all right?" I said, "I told him to come by again tomorrow, if that works for you. Tomorrow night."  
  
"I think I can fit a meeting with him into my busy schedule." Erik replied smiling. "Seriously, though, I have been interested in meeting him since you first told me about him. He sounds like a good match for you."  
  
"Yes, he is." I said, maybe a little dreamily.  
  
Erik laughed. "It's late. I'm tired and, even if you're not, I want you to go to bed," he said, "We can talk more in the morning."  
  
"Oh all right," I said. I have to admit, I was pretty tired after all of the night's events. "Good-night, Angel."  
  
"You haven't called me that in a long time," Erik said quietly. "I just realized...I miss you calling me Angel."  
  
"Then I'll keep calling you Angel," I replied, a little surprised at this sudden revelation. "I didn't call you that because I thought that would make you think of Christine and then you'd get upset. If I had known that wasn't the case, I'd've kept calling you that."  
  
"Coming from you, it's very different from when Christine called me that," Erik said. Then he smiled at me, leaned down, and kissed my cheek. "Good- night Minuet." I smiled and returned the kiss. We both went to bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to the sweet smell of  
  
"Pancakes?" I said softly. I got up and went to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Erik, standing at the stove, making pancakes. When I came in, he turned and smiled at me.  
  
"Morning!" he said brightly. "Have a seat, your breakfast is almost ready."  
  
I smiled at him and sat at the table. 'There's so much about the Opera Ghost that people would never guess. Like that he makes pancakes for his little sister!' I thought. 'But if they did know what I know, they wouldn't fear him anymore, which may or may not be a good thing.' Erik soon set a plate of fresh pancakes in front of me and a bottle of maple syrup.  
  
"Mmmm, this smells great. Thanks Erik!" I said. Erik smiled at me, went back to the stove, got himself some breakfast, then joined me at the table. We had a nice time talking about anything we wanted to talk about. About halfway through breakfast, I noticed something surprising about Erik.  
  
"Erik, you're not wearing your mask!" I said.  
  
"Oh you noticed that, did you?" he replied, grinning. "You told me you didn't mind my face, didn't you? I thought I didn't have to wear my mask around you anymore."  
  
"That's true, I just didn't expect you to feel that way so soon. I actually wouldn't have been surprised if you still wore it around me no matter what I said." I replied.  
  
"Surprise," Erik said. I laughed, leaned across the small table, and kissed his cheek. His right cheek. He smiled at me as I sat back in my chair. He glanced up at the clock and said, "Well, I have things to do, chorus girls to scare, threatening notes to write." I laughed.  
  
"These days, it's mostly me who does all the chorus girl-scaring." I told him.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm going to today. I have to make sure I'm not out of practice." Erik replied. We both laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going out at around midday to the book shop and then the park. I'll see you at dinner then?" I asked.  
  
"All right then." Erik said. He stood up and kissed my cheek before taking both our plates to the sink, and going to the bedroom to get his mask. He gave me another kiss before leaving. I just smiled after him for a while, watching his boat glide smoothly across the lake. When he was out of sight, I went to the bedroom and got dressed. I put on the blue dress Christine had given me last year. It had actually been hers, but she said it looked better on me, so she gave it to me. I left the house and headed out to the book shop, being that I had woken up kind of late in the day so it was noon already. Not wanting to leave Phantom alone in the house, I brought him along in a basket. I bought a new book called Black Rose before heading to the park to read it. I became so engrossed in the book that I didn't realize how late it had gotten until I noticed that it was getting harder to see my book and become conscious of the fact that the sun had almost completely set. I closed my book and hurried home, hoping Erik wasn't there yet. When I got to the house, however, his boat was already there. I slipped under the portcullis, praying that I wasn't too late. I had no idea what time it was, so I didn't know whether or not to brace myself for a scolding from Erik about being home on time. I went into the kitchen to find Erik making dinner for us. He looked up at me and smiled, a good sign. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was only 7:oo. Erik probably had just gotten home a little before I had. I relaxed. Phantom hopped out of his basket and darted over to Erik, rubbing up against his legs and purring. Erik reached down and scratched him behind his ears.  
  
"Did you get a new book today?" he asked me.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did," I replied. "Black Rose."  
  
"It sounds like a Minuet kind of book," Erik commented.  
  
"It is. You should read it some time." I said.  
  
"Then I will. When you're done with it, of course," he replied. I smiled and went to the bedroom to change. I put on a loose white shirt, a pair of black pants, and black boots and tied my hair back in a low ponytail. I only wore dresses and my hair loose when I going out somewhere, like today, or if Erik asked me to. I headed back to the kitchen and found that dinner was ready, so I took my usual seat at the table across from Erik. I told him more about the book over dinner, which was a mild Persian dish that Erik had told me had always been one of his favourites and was mine too now. After dinner I looked up at the clock.  
  
"We should head upstairs. No one will be in the Opera House now, and Josh will be here soon." I said.  
  
"All right," Erik said, rising to his feet. I did the same and he smiled, walked over to me, and offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?" he asked.  
  
I laughed and rested my hand lightly on his arm. "We shall, good sir." I replied. We looked at each other for a second and then both of us burst out laughing. We walked to Erik's boat together and he helped me step in. I didn't really need help, but it had been a long time since he actually had to and I knew he missed helping his little sister with little things like this. Little things always meant a lot to Erik. Erik rowed easily and steadily across the lake, singing "Music of the Night". I smiled, remembering when I didn't have my own boat and I often went out on the lake with Erik. Sometimes we just went sailing around the lake aimlessly, just to be out on the lake together. We reached the other side soon and Erik gave me a hand out of the boat. We headed up the path with the least amount of traps rigged along it. We came out in Christine's old dressing room, behind the mirror, and headed out to the stage. Josh was already waiting there. He smiled when he saw me coming. Erik stayed hidden in the shadows for a moment while I went out and kissed Josh.  
  
"Now, I believe you wanted to meet my brother?" I asked.  
  
"That's right," replied Josh, "Is he here with you?"  
  
"I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera!" Erik said, using his ventriloquist skills to project his voice and make it echo.  
  
"Funny, Erik." I said, rolling my eyes. "He's over there." I added, pointing offstage where Erik stood in the shadows.  
  
Erik laughed and came out onto the stage. "Hello Josh," he said politely.  
  
"Hello," said Josh. I could tell he was a little uncertain about this whole situation. What would you think if you met your sweetheart's brother, and he was the fearsome Phantom of the Opera? I decided to try and break the ice a little. Before I could say anything, however, someone else interrupted.  
  
"Hello Minuet," came a voice I hadn't heard in four years. A voice I had disowned and forgotten. A voice that had haunted my nightmares for so long. A voice I never wanted to hear again.  
  
"We were surprised to find out you were here, after what we told you," it continued, "but maybe we shouldn't have been." There was a pause, a silence of a thousand tons that crushed me. "Won't you even say hello?" asked the voice.  
  
I sighed, feeling defeated and resigned. Then I straightened myself. Was I going to be intimidated by him? I, the little sister of the Opera Ghost, who had run away from home to live with him for four years? Never! I am intimidated by nothing!  
  
"Hello Satan." I said, turning to face him defiantly.  
  
Thank you very much, everyone who reviewed! I was afraid no one would like my story, so you're reviews were really appreciated and helpful. You've given me some great ideas to keep my story going. Thanx! 


	8. Look Out!

"Oh I'm sorry Father. You sounded like somebody else," I said nonchalantly, "my mistake."  
  
"Wha-Minnie, is this how you talk to you father now?" asked the man before me, "And why are you calling me 'Father'? You always called me 'Daddy' or 'Papa'."  
  
"I'm not that brainwashed baby girl I once was and that you want me to be," I answered simply. "But I've been rude." I turned to Josh. "Josh, this," saying this as though I was speaking about something I had scraped off the bottom of my shoe, "this is mine and Erik's miserable, pathetic, apathetic, prejudice, judgmental, biased excuse for a father, Jacques Duquesne. You," I addressed my father, "this is Josh Hemlock, my sweetheart." I seemed to be making a lot of people get that my-eyes-are-going-to-pop-out-of-my-head look lately because that's now how my father looked.  
  
"Minnie, what are you saying? Why are you acting like this?" asked Jacques.  
  
"Don't call me 'Minnie'. I always hated that stupid nickname," I said shortly, "and I'm acting like this because I know the truth. You discarded my brother like so much trash just because he looks different. That's pathetic." I looked steadily at him, using that cold look of mine that Erik said made your soul feel like ice. "Over the past four years, I've learned more than you'll ever know or you'd ever be able to comprehend. I found my true family. Someone who loves me, truly loves me, for who I am and not what they want me to be or they're trying to make me into."  
  
"You-you can't be talking about...you know...him." Jacques stammered.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact I don't know," I said sweetly, "Would you mind telling me?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about!" Jacques said impatiently and, dare I say, angrily.  
  
"Yes, Minuet, don't be silly," Erik intervened smoothly, "you know that you're talking about me. Your loving brother." He smiled mirthlessly at our father, who had apparently not noticed him before and now stared at him in shock and possible outrage. 'Yes, dear father, how dare your deformed son stand next to your perfect daughter and claim to love her?' I thought ironically.  
  
"You," spat Jacques, "what would you know about being loving? You don't love her and you shouldn't even be allowed to talk to her!"  
  
"I really think that's for Minuet to decide," replied Erik, "and she made her decision four years ago when she first came here."  
  
"What? Why would she come here willingly if she knew you were here?" demanded Jacques.  
  
"Because I knew that Erik was here," I said. "I left that night to find my brother and, hopefully, a family member who truly loves me and wouldn't try to change me into what they want me to be." Jacques just stared at me for a moment and then glared at Erik.  
  
"What have you done to my little angel? You've brainwashed her! You've changed her into a back-talking, bratty, insolent little beast, like you always were! You've made her just like you, except she's not hideous." he snapped at Erik. Erik didn't even blink, just looked amused. "What's so funny?" demanded Jacques.  
  
"You," replied Erik, "you and your unfounded accusations. What do you know of what Minuet feels or thinks and why? And since when do you care? What do you know about me and whether or not I love her?"  
  
"A monster can't love!" snarled Jacques.  
  
"Well then that explains why Erik does love me," I said. "As he is not a monster, he can love and so he does. End of pointless discussion."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying." said Jacques patronizingly.  
  
I shrugged. "Deny his love, but you can't change truth," I pointed out. I had said something like this to Erik a few years back and hearing it again brought a smile to his face. "And of course I don't know what I'm saying and you do because you can read my mind, right? If I'm not saying what I think I am, that Erik is not a monster and can and does love me, then what am I saying, oh mighty learned one?" I turned to Josh. "I'm very sorry that you have to listen to all of this Josh. I suppose tonight wasn't the best night for you to meet my brother." I said.  
  
"Oh, it's all right Minuet. It's not your fault that your father won't listen to reason." Josh reassured me. I smiled at him and felt that I loved him more than ever. I saw Erik cast an approving smile in his direction. Josh noticed too and smiled back. Jacques, on the other hand, looked as if his thick head was going to explode.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he exploded. "Minuet, you can't possibly love that creature that stands behind you or think that he could possibly love you! It just can't be! And Josh, you seemed like a bright lad when I first saw you, but are you brainwashed as well? How could you agree with Minuet, in her delusions?"  
  
"Because she's quite right for one thing, and for another, her "delusions" are the reality in this situation. I've seen it for myself. Master Erik-" he nodded at Erik, who smiled, "-truly loves Minuet with all his heart. And Minuet loves him. She's told me how miserable her life was before she ran away and came here. She told me how she could never be herself because who she really was was unacceptable to you. She wasn't free to live as she wanted to because you were constantly restricting her, telling her what to do but telling her it was what she wanted, trying to tell her what to want and why." He looked at me and back at Jacques, saying, "Minuet didn't want to have her life lived for her. She just wanted someone to hear her. Someone to understand her. She just wanted to be loved. She got all that and more when she met her brother and chose-" he emphasized 'chose', "-to stay with him. She told me all this and I've tried to hear, understand, and love her as well. Though her brother healed those wounds long before I met her." I smiled at him. 'Note to self, Self? Yes? Give Josh a big wet kiss before you leave tonight. Ok.' I thought to myself.  
  
"He's absolutely right," I said. "You were always trying to live my life for me. You can't do that. I am not some pretty bird you can keep in a cage until she dies. You have to let her out of her cage, spread her wings, and fly away. You were afraid I would fly away, so you kept me in my cage. Well I'm used to freedom now. I'm not going back to a cage willingly. You'll have to force me back. And believe me when I say I'll die first."  
  
"No you won't Minnie," Jacques said with a sigh. "I was afraid it would come to this, but what must be done must be done." He reached into his coat and pulled something out. A gun. A black revolver. My heart froze as he cocked it and pointed it at Erik. "Farewell, Monsieur Gargoyle," he sneered. Several things happened at once in that instant. Jacques fired the gun, Erik moved, Josh jumped to the side, and I yelled, "NOO!!" and threw myself between that evil gun and my beloved brother. I lost him once. I wasn't going to lose him again. I remember the fire that erupted in my shoulder as the bullet found its mark, though unintended. I remember my scream echoing through the Opera House, mixing with Erik's fearful, desperate cry. I lay on the stage, bleeding, breathing hard, trying to calm down. I was only speeding my heart rate by being afraid and that was causing the blood to be pumped out of my body faster. Erik, Josh, and Jacques all dropped beside me, though only Erik and Josh were welcome at the time.  
  
"Ouch," I whispered, trying to breathe slowly and attempting a smile. I think I managed one, I'm not sure. Erik smiled at me shakily. "This is really uncomfortable." Erik and Josh laughed a little, realizing that I was trying to make the best of a pretty bad situation and attempting to help me. Josh took me hand in his and Erik stroked my cheek. Both of their hands were cold and shaky, but they were afraid. We all were.  
  
"Oh Minuet, why? Why did you do that? You shouldn't have jumped to shield me." Erik said softly. I smiled at him and tried to take his hand in my left hand, the one Josh wasn't holding. I couldn't move it without a burst of agony in my shoulder where I had been shot though.  
  
"Don't move," Erik told me. He looked at Josh. "Run as fast as you can and find a doctor. Someone you know we can trust to stay silent about this. Hurry!" Josh nodded, cast one last reassuring/worried look at me, and ran off. I heard the door open and close. I looked back at Erik, half wishing he had sent Jacques to get a doctor so I could be near the two people I love most. He looked at me and smiled shakily.  
  
"Give me your hand," I said to him, "give me your heart." It was the line from a song I had heard and that would be familiar and welcome to Erik. He smiled and took my hand. I squeezed his affectionately. "Silly Erik, did you really think I was going to just stand there and let you get shot?" I asked, in answer to his question from before, taking a stab at sounding playful. Then I said, "In all seriousness Erik, I would gladly give my own life to save yours. I lost you once. I will not lose you again."  
  
"What do you mean?" Erik asked.  
  
"I felt like I had lost you after the events of last year. I know I was wrong after the talks we've had of late, but still. I won't lose you. I will not lose you. I love you too much to let you die like this." I replied.  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Jacques. We-Erik and I-turned to look at him. He looked at us, then at Erik and me and said, "If she's willing to jump in front of a bullet to save you...and say those things to you...she must...truly love you. And if you look so afraid for her sake and say such things to her, you must truly love her."  
  
"And all it took was a bullet to the shoulder for you to realize what we've been telling you all along," I said pleasantly. Jacques looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"I think I realized it before. I just didn't want it to be true," he said. "I can't believe I was so stupid and childish. Look what I've done! I've shot my own daughter."  
  
"It's really not that bad, once you get used to it," I said. I groaned suddenly as a burst of pain exploded in my shoulder. I gasped, my breathing becoming shallow and far too quick. I tried to slow it down, but it was harder than ever to do that. "Maybe I'm wrong," I panted. Erik squeezed my hand reassuringly. Then, as if on a sudden inspiration, he let go of my hand. I just looked at him, knowing he had a good reason for doing so. His eyes never left mine as he took off his cloak and put it over me like a blanket, then took off his jacket, folded it up, lifted my head up very, very carefully, and slipped it under my head as a pillow. I smiled at him as he took my hand again. I squeezed it feebly.  
  
"Don't leave us Minuet," he whispered to me. "Oh God, don't leave us, not now, not after you've been so strong."  
  
"I'm actually quite comfortable where I am," I replied, "I like it here. I don't think I'll be going anywhere any time soon." Both Erik and our father smiled at me. I think I smiled back. I tried to at least, I'm sure of that. Things started to blur before my eyes. I tried to focus on something, anything. The white of Erik's mask stuck out through the blur, so I concentrated on that. I had to hold onto something, something familiar, so I could remain conscious. But the blackness was so hard to resist. It was so calming and mind-numbing, I was about to submit to it. I know that Erik knew this, which is why he held my hand tighter. I thought I heard the door; I know I saw Erik look up in that direction. Sleep was all right now. Josh had come back.  
  
"Angel..." I murmured. "Please sing for me, Angel."  
  
Erik smiled down at me and began to sing. I smiled as I listened. I was listening to "Music of the Night", but I was thinking about part of "The Point of No Return". It was coming into play now, and that made me smile still more. I just relaxed as Erik sang and the stage lights dissolved into darkness. Darkness... 


	9. Happily Whatever After

A/N: OMG, thank you SO much for your reviews everyone! I can't believe so many people liked my story so much. It really means a lot to me *sniff* I just luv you guys! *wipes tear away* You're the best!! *sniffs again* I'm ok...  
  
I woke up and was immediately confused. I thought I had just been shot by my father on the stage of the Opera House. If that was the case, then what was I doing lying in my bed in mine and Erik's bedroom in our house under the Opera House? I looked around and tried to sit up. I was prevented from doing so by the shooting (hah, shooting, I made a joke) pain in my left shoulder.  
  
"Lie still, little one," a voice said gently. I looked up and saw Erik standing over me. He smiled. "I'm glad to see you awake again. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Dizzy, and my shoulder hurts a little, but not as much as it did upstairs." I replied, smiling back at him. "What happened? Where's Josh, and Papa?"  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, they're still here. They're in the kitchen, waiting for you to wake up." Erik reassured me. "And as for what happened, you gave us all quite a scare, that's what happened. The doctor had to cut open your shirt to get to the bullet wound. The bullet was taken out, but you started bleeding too hard. Your heart slowed, you were losing too much blood and nearly died. Thankfully, the doctor suppressed and then stopped the bleeding and gave you a transfusion. Father and I were the only ones around to give you the blood you needed to live, since we're not sure what blood type Josh is. When we were told you needed the transfusion, Father looked at me and said, 'You do it. She loves you so much that, as little as I apparently know about her, I'm sure she would want you to save her. As much as I'd like to, I'm sure she'd want you to give her blood.'"  
  
"He was right," I said, "but I would have accepted it from him, after his apology." Erik smiled, leaned down, and kissed my cheek. I smiled back at him. Something small and black and white hopped up on me and looked at me. I smiled at it.  
  
"Hello Phantom. Were you worried about me too?" I asked my kitten. He responded by mewing once, walking down my chest to my head, and rubbing his head against my chin. I laughed, being that it tickled.  
  
"That little furball of yours hasn't let anyone else near you since I carried you down here." Erik said in mock reproach.  
  
"I was going to ask how I got here. Well, I guess then my 'little furball' is very protective, now isn't he?" I said, directing the last half of that sentence towards Phantom. He simply pulled his head back, mewed again, and continued rubbing against me. I held him to me. "I have a question."  
  
"Ask," Erik replied.  
  
"If Josh and Papa are waiting for me to wake up, and I am awake, then shouldn't they be in here too?" I asked. Erik smiled at me.  
  
"I'll go and tell them that their presence here is requested," Erik said. I laughed a little, trying not to move my shoulder too much, as he walked out of the room. He came back pretty soon, followed by an extremely anxious Josh and Papa. As soon as Erik had stepped out of his way, Papa rushed over to me and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Oh Minuet, I am so sorry, I never meant to shoot you, I didn't think you would move in the way, I didn't think at all, I'm so sorry!" he cried, and continued to blather on like this for a time until my head began to hurt. I raised the hand that he didn't have in a death grip to silence him.  
  
"Papa, your unnecessary apologies are giving me a headache," I said. "I know it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to shoot me. I know you didn't think! And I forgive you. So would you please calm down?" Papa quieted and just looked at me. I smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back, relieved. Josh was snickering a little as he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back, remember that Note to Self I had made earlier. As I looked at my father and brother, a thousand new questions appeared in my mind. What happened next? Would my father want me to come back and live with him? Would he want to live here with Erik and me? What would Erik say about that?  
  
"So what next?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "How does everything work out now?"  
  
"They've been discussing that while you were asleep," Josh said. "I think they've finally reached a decision, but I think they're going to ask you for your opinion."  
  
"And I think we could have told her that, Josh," said Erik, smiling. Everyone seemed to be smiling tonight. Erik turned to me. "Father and I were discussing what the whole situation should be now that we've all forgiven each other. We thought that maybe things could function something like they did before, but with some differences. We thought that you could still live here, Father would go back to his home in the city, and he could come and visit sometimes. And you could go visit him. Would you like that?"  
  
"That sounds perfect," I said. "Just perfect,"  
  
"Good," Papa replied, "I'm glad you approve. Now you need to rest. The doctor said that you are to stay in bed for at least a day or two and do not use your left arm for a week or so."  
  
"Stay in bed?! For a day?!" I cried, "Didn't you explain to him that I am not the type who just stays in bed? I have too much energy! I have work to do, I have to practice my singing, my piano, I can't just laze about in bed!"  
  
"You're going to have to Min," Erik said. "Doctor's orders, you know."  
  
"I don't give a tinker's toot about doctor's orders!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed at that. I sighed. I actually did feel a little tired. "All right, fine. I'll stay in bed for a while. But I'm getting up at twelve noon tomorrow and damned if someone tries to stop me!" More laughter. I snuggled back into my pillow, ready to sleep until the next millennium. On their way out, Josh, Erik, and Papa all kissed me and said good-night. Erik closed the door quietly. Phantom still lay on my chest purring. I fell asleep petting him and thinking about Erik. All that night I dreamed about our new and brighter future. As a family.  
  
~FINIS~  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked the ending! Just to add something else, I've started a new story in the Lord of the Rings section, in case you want to check it out. The storyline's been done before several times, I know, but oh well. 


End file.
